Semiconductor devices, for example diodes, insulated gate field effect transistors (IGFETs) such as metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs), insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs) include a semiconductor body with doped zones that define the functionality of the semiconductor device. A great depth and a precise doping profile is desirable for a variety of doped regions such as super-junction structures, edge termination area regions, body regions, floating semiconductor regions, or base regions, for example. In super-junction semiconductor devices, a reproducible doping being homogeneous along a lateral direction and adjustable along a vertical direction may enable adjustment of an electric field profile, for example electric field strength peaks for improving avalanche robustness. A vertical junction termination comprising regions of varying doping concentration along the vertical direction may improve a trade-off between low area consumption and large breakdown voltage capability. Modification of well-known Gaussian doping profiles may improve electric characteristics of semiconductor devices, for example latch-up robustness of insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs).
It is desirable to provide a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device that may enable great depths and precise doping profiles of doped semiconductor regions.